


A Rat's Betrayal

by Vee017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-16
Updated: 2001-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the psyche of a traitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rat's Betrayal

_"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard that ever existed?_   
_Only innocent lives Peter!"_

Innocent lives, Sirius?  
Isn't there a saying that goes the innocent die young?  
I think it's true Sirius  
With four words, I betrayed James Potter, the first person who ever befriended me  
But I had to, Sirius! I had to!  
You'd never understand...  
I don't expect you to - I was always weak  
My parents, always fighting...  
Always yelling - at me, Sirius...  
Do you know what it's like?  
Not wanting to go home again, Sirius?  
I was almost a squib; they were so ashamed of me...  
You went to a home of praise; I was ridiculed beyond anything  
Lord Voldemort offered me power, Sirius  
He offered me power in return for James and his son  
Lily didn't have to die, Sirius, she wasn't one of them!  
What did I have to lose, Sirius?  
Between life and death?  
"There in Godric's hollow, my Lord"  
Four words, Sirius  
It's getting easier, Sirius  
My guilt's getting smaller  
That boy with Harry - dead.  
I did it, Sirius - I'm changing  
The new hand my master gave me, it radiates with power  
The Dark Lord grows stronger, Sirius and there's nothing anyone can do to stop him  
But you were wrong about something, Sirius  
I was passing him information, but it was much longer than a year, Sirius...


End file.
